I Must Not Tell Lies
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: When Harry goes over to Sirius's things get a little out of hand with nightmares and scars. Sorry bad summary. One-shot! Though be warned it is REALLY long! Hope you enjoy!Set during OOTP


**Hey guys! First HP fanfic here! So yes this is extremely long and i am super sorry about that :( Oh and btw in my story Mr. Weasly was attacked earlier in the year so he is healed now! I do not own Harry Potter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I must not tell lies.<em>

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

Over and over again. Harry grimaced at the intense pain in his hand. God, how long had he

been here? Three hours, four? He glanced at the clock with a small white kitten on it. Six and a

half. Six and a half bloody hours with the hag! He resisted the urge to just collapse right then

and there. He could do this. She had to let him go eventually right?

"Hand." she said. Umbridge's girlish voice causing him to flinch. He glanced up and saw her face

beaming at him. Harry mentally scolded himself for letting her think that she got to him. Biting

his tongue so he wouldn't say anything he handed her his hand. Her pudgy fingers clamped on

his causing more blood to leak from the room. "Hmm" she said "I think we can get it in just a

little deeper. Don't you think?" she asked with a cold smile. Harry refused to answer. "Well if

you don't have an opinion than I think it is safe to say another week or two will be sufficient."

"Professor," he began "Tomorrow is Christmas break you see and I am leaving the school so I

won't be able to come." Thank God. He added mentally. It was going to be a relief to get away

and go to his godfather's house for Christmas. Umbitch's sorry, _Umbridge's _smile faltered

slightly.

"What a shame" she tutted "We'll just have to make it three weeks once you come back eh? Ok

then. Off you go." She released his hand and he walked out the door. Once he was in the hall,

he looked more closely at his hand. Shit. It was now running more freely then ever. Desperate,

Harry found a handkerchief in his bag and wrapped it safely around his hand. He knew he only

had minutes before it bled through so he picked up his stride to the common room. The empty

halls mimicking his footsteps as he walked.

"Password?" The fat lady said sleepily as he approached.

"Bloodbites- sorry Floodbites" Harry said shaking his head trying to clear it. The door swung

open and he entered the room. To his relief he saw both Ron and Hermione asleep in chairs in

front of the fire. He couldn't help but smile at the pair of them. Ron had spilled parchment on the

essay he was writing, and Hermione had at least three books piled around her, one in which

she was using for a pillow. He leaned over and pulled out his wand, flinching as he did so, and

cleaned up the ink on Ron's essay. He smirked once he saw what his friend has written.

_This essay is about the elf restriction policy apparently. Although I really don't understand why we __have to write an essay about it. Why do we need to know why elves have restrictions anyway? Besides if you look at Hermione's she is probably going to go on a rant about house elves rights and spew (FYI run away when this topic comes up)_

Harry burst out laughing at Ron's antics. He rolled up the "essay" and put it next to Ron. He

then proceeded to pile up Hermione's books. He froze when he saw the title of an older book

read "Magical Torture Devices and Cures". For a moment Harry was tempted to open it and see

if he could figure out the name of the quill Umbridge had been using on him. He decided against

it though, he wasn't even sure that it was a torture device though it wouldn't surprise him the

least bit if it was.

After finding a bandage on the ground he wrapped his hand and went to wake up his friends.

"Hey guys" he muttered shaking them both. Ron snored on muttering something about coyotes

while Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Number twenty six isn't correctly defined!" she muttered and then blinked again. "Harry?" she

yawned. He grinned at her and shook her again for good measure.

"You better get packed. We are leaving for Sirius's in a couple hours now."

"Oh, you're right" she said then turned to Ron who had now done a one eighty in his chair and

had his head hanging off the end.

"Oi! Ronald get up!" she said. When he didn't stir she stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Aquata" she said and water spewed out drenching Ron.

"Wha-? Hermione!" He yelped wiping water from his eyes.

"Sorry." she said though it wasn't very sincere. "we got to get ready to go and we haven't even

packed yet!" Muttering curses under his breath Ron got up and slouched away to the dormitory

with Harry in hot pursuit. Glancing at a clock Harry saw it was three in the morning. Brilliant. He

wasn't going to get any sleep at all if Tonks was picking them up at four thirty! Grumbling Harry

threw his stuff in his trunk not really caring about the mess and snapped it shut. Done. Well,

kind of. At the moment he was just glad he didn't have to see the old hag for two weeks. HA!

Take that you over grown toad! This and the fact he was going to see Sirius made his day a lot

more worth while.

* * *

><p>"Hello boys!" Tonks said beaming as she entered the room. Her hair was her favorite shade of<p>

bubble gum pink and her eyes matched. Ron looked at her appearance slightly apprehensively

obviously freaked out about the whole eyes being pink thing.

"Er" he said looking at Harry then back at Tonks "Hi"

"Come on then! We're going to Mcgonall's office" she said and skipped ahead down stairs.

Sighing Harry and Ron got their trunks and lugged them down the steps. Waiting for them were

Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione. Each of them, aside from Tonks, looked quite

unhappy to not be sleeping at that moment. Tonks apparently did not see this and hummed

merrily all the way to Mcgonall's office.

"Hello children" she greeted them when Tonks opened the door.

"I'm not a child Minerva!" Tonks said indifferently.

"Of course, I am sorry Nymfdora**(A/N I forgot how to spell her name sorry D:)**" Mcgonall said

with a hint of a smile. "Inside please, quickly!" The did so and each grabbed a handful of floo

powder.

"Potter, you first" Mcgonall said and Harry stepped into the fire yawning. Looking around the

room drearily he took a breath and said

"Number Twelve Grimmuald place!" Immediately the room spun and disappeared. Faster and

faster until finally it stopped and he found himself being flung out of the chimney.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" he heard and felt the warm embrace of his godfather.<p>

"Sirius!" Harry gasped "Need…air!" Laughing Sirius set him down.

"Sorry." he said happily ruffling Harry's hair.

"Harry, dear come eat. Sirius stop harassing him else I'll hex you." Pouting Sirius led Harry to

the table where Mrs. Weasley laid a huge serving of Pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said and dug in.

"You're welcome dear. I must say you are looking much, much too thin. I can't fathom why

though, I know you must get enough to eat at Hogwarts." she said looking concerned. Luckily

he was saved by Ron entering the room.

"I swear, Floo powder is getting on my nerves! That damn thing is a shitty way to-…Hi mom."

Ron said cringing.

"RONALD WEASLEY I SWEAR IF I EVER HEAR THOSE FOUL WORDS IN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN…" she

trailed off letting the threat hand in the air. Ron and Harry exchanged weary glances and

waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Right now" said Mrs. Weasley. "Off to bed all of you. We are having a meeting and-"

"A meeting" George asked "At five in the morning?"

"Yes. It was the only way Professors Mcgonall, Dumbledore, and Snape could get here without

being seen. Now off to bed." Scowling they all trudged up.

"Don't get why we can't be in the Order." Ron grumbled "We've probably been through more

than that lot has combined!" Harry nodded in agreement not really paying attention. He

threw on a long sleeve shirt despite the heat the fire in the room offered. Harry knew that it

was the only way he could keep his right hand covered. Yawning he settled down into his bed.

Usually he would put a silencing charm on the himself in case of nightmares. However, Harry

had been pleased to see that since Mr. Weasley's attack he hasn't had one single nightmare…

or dream for that matter but that was aside from the point. Slowly he began to settle down and

the moment his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>In his dream Harry was walking in front of a door. He had the most desperate want to open it<p>

but every time he got close it seemed to slip away again. Almost there…Gone. Almost there…

Gone. This happened a couple dozen times before there was a flash of green light and his

location changed. Now he was the graveyard. _No_. Harry thought._ Not this again!_ He saw himself

and Cedric collapse onto the ground portkey in hand. _NO_! he screamed _GET AWAY FROM THERE! _

But his voice was gone. Instead there was a shrill laughter and Cedric was on the ground dead.

Suddenly Cedric's voice spoke from his mangled body.

"It's all your fault Harry!" he yelled "Could you really do nothing more to save me? All you did

was stand there!" Harry begged for forgiveness, apologizing over and over again. Then his

parents appeared. His mother went forth as if to touch him yet the moment her hand connected

with his face she let out a horrible scream and melted into the ground.

"YOU HURT HER!" his Dad screamed at him then collapsed and cried out as Peter Pettigrew

appeared and yelled 'CRUCIO' at the top of his lungs. _DAD!_ Harry tried to scream yet his voice

just wouldn't work. He felt himself falling and then realized he was in the Chamber of Secrets.

Tom Riddle came at him with a cold smile.

"You know you are evil Harry" he laughed "You know you are!" _I'm not! I'm not! _He tried to say

but couldn't. He ran to the edge of the chamber where a pool of water flowed freely. He looked

into it and screamed. His eyes were pure red. For a moment it was his face then it morphed into

Voldemort.

"You are me Harry…" he hissed "We are one…." The scene changed again and this time he was

in the shrieking shack. Hermione and Ron laid on the floor sobbing.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" they cried "Help us!" He looked down and saw his own hand rise with

wand in hand.

"Crucio!" he shouted and the both screamed. As the yelled he simply laughed and laughed and

laughed.

"Harry…" his friends cried and he found himself surrounded by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius,

Remus, his parents….Everyone. They were all dead. _NO!_ He yelled and ran away into the maze

of his third task. Fleur saw him and screamed as Viktor Krum strangled her and Rita Skeetor

wrote furiously.

"The Dark lord has risen…Everyone is dead and is being used to make a army of Inferi…." she

wrote out loud. As she wrote Umbridge laughed and the words appeared bleeding on the back

of Rita's hand. Then there was a sudden scream and he saw a flash of a knife and blood

splatter to the ground before another flash of green light. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry! Please wake up! <em>Please!<em>" Harry blinked, shaking.

"What-? What is-?" he said confused and felt for his glasses and slid them on his face. Hovering

above him were the faces of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and several other people.

"Harry…" Remus said looking pale. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Harry grumbled "Sorry, did I wake you guys up?" he asked feeling heat creep up into his

face.

"Wake us up?" Mrs. Weasley said looking outraged. "You are worried about…?" she suddenly

burst out into tears.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harry said hastily. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Harry she's not upset about that!" Hermione said sounding frustrated. After looking at his face

though she stopped talking.

"Harry…are you sure you are ok?" Sirius asked reaching towards him. Immediately Harry

slapped it away making everyone wear a mask of shock. "Harry?" he asked but he was already

up and out the door, slamming it behind him. Harry closed his eyes, this was not exactly how he

pictured his first day of Christmas break to be going. Knowing that everyone would probably be

looking for him soon Harry made his way to the attic and found Buckbeak sitting there. Making a

bow he waited for the hippogriff to bow back which he did so. He then walked forward and

leaned against him.

"Hiya Buckbeak…Miss me?" he asked softly while stroking him. Buckbeak made a small whining

sound in retort. After a few moments of piece he heard the door open and resisted groaning.

"Harry?" a voice asked. He was surprise to hear it belonged to Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she came down and sat next to him after bowing to

Buckbeak.

"I could ask the same to you." Harry smiled slightly

"Touché." he smirked. Ginny laughed and stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you ok?" she finally asked after a moment "And please don't lie. I won't tell anyone if you

aren't." Harry stared at her and he felt a sudden need to talk some things out with someone.

"I don't know Gin." he whispered "I really don't know. Now that Voldemort is back I feel like he

is always there watching me. With your Dad and the snake incident." he shuddered slightly.

"You have no idea how scary that is. And now everyone hates me! And I know that I am going

to have to try to protect them anyways but it is so much harder when they don't trust me! That

is another thing, I am always so angry. I am scared that I'll lose my temper and if Ron or

someone was too close…" he let his voice trailed off in pain. He finally looked at Ginny straight

into her eyes.

"I'm scared." he finally said his voice a hushed whisper. Ginny swallowed and took his hand.

"Its ok" she whispered back "I am too." She smiled at him slightly and then paused.

"Harry?" she asked "How did you get this?" Harry looked down and saw she was looking

intently at his hand.

"Erm…I uh-"

"Tell me the truth!" Ginny demanded "I swear I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." she

added in a rush. After a moment of just staring he decided she was telling the truth.

"Umbridge." Ginny made a disgusted sound.

"I should have known." she said. "She is a monster isn't she?" Harry nodded not saying

anything. Looking at Ginny he found himself more calm then he had been in awhile. Little while

later he found himself opening up to her. Soon he was talking so much he felt as if he had been

emptied of all on contents. Ginny was watching him with solemn eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said finally "It isn't fair that people live their whole lives without pain or fear and

then they're people like you who through so much." Harry nodded biting his lip.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked his voice slightly panicked. Ginny shook her head.

"I think you should tell someone but I won't." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks Ginny…You have no idea how bad I need something like this." She smiled.

"Glad I could be of service. Now I don't want to give you a heart attack or anything but we have

been up here for three hours. I think that some people namely Sirius may be worried by now."

Startled Harry looked at his watch and saw it had indeed been three hours in which they had

talked.

"Well we better get down there! I really don't want to fall victim to Sirius right now. He seemed

so happy and I would feel bad if I ruined it. Coming shortie?" Ginny's face of amusement

morphed into a look of outrage.

"Excuse me! I am not short! Heck, I am the tallest person in my year!"

"Yeah, well you are short to me aren't you?" Harry laughed and Ginny pouted.

"You can be like the rest of my brothers sometimes!" she said as the walked down the stairs.

"Always telling me how they are _so_ much better then me _just _because they're older! Jerks…"

"Hey I'm sure they don't mean it like that!" Harry laughed "But I mean they _do_ know more spells

and-OW!" he said as Ginny punched him in the arm. "Sorry." he grinned.

"Apology accepted" she told him as they made their way to the kitchen. "_This_ time."

"Yes, ma'am." he told her giving a mock salute.

"Idiot" she snorted.

"My specialty."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry laughed as they entered the room but quickly felt his

hear sink.

"Where have you been!" Remus demanded angrily with everyone else behind him.

"Um…"

"Sorry Remus," Ginny said "I kept him. Sorry." He glared at the pair of them.

"Do you realize how worried we've been? We were debating about sending a search party

soon! I-"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Harry sighed "We're sorry ok? We won't do it again!" Remus glared, obviously

debating whether to continue with his lecture or not.

"Fine." he muttered. "Let's eat." everyone nodded in agreement and sat at the table.

"You ok mate?" Ron mumbled as he passed the gravy.

"Fine." he muttered back.

"Harry that was really scary." Hermione whispered clearly upset. "I thought you had left the

house or something."

"I'm fine Mione. Ginny came and found me."

"Ginny?" Rom asked "Hm that's weird. She told us she was going back to bed." Harry shrugged

and went back to his food. Lunch went as usual. Mrs. Weasley forced him to second helpings

complaining about how he was too thin, and while laughing at one of his godfather's jokes he

went and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Harry. What is _that_?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry blinked and realized that he had grabbed the

piece of toast with his right hand.

"What?"

"On your hand!" he said "I saw something." Desperate he looked over at Ginny.

"Oh" she said "Don't worry Dad, Harry just got on the wrong side of Fred and George's pranks.

Right guys?" Fred looked up obviously sensing danger.

"Yeah" he said "Right George? Which one was that again? The hand thing right? Yeah it should

wear off in a couple days. Sorry about that mate." Harry threw them a thankful look.

"You two need to stop making those irresponsible pranks!" Mrs. Weaseley began lecturing but

was cut off by Sirius.

"Harry, maybe we can get that thing off your hand earlier if we know what it is." he said gently

yet Harry heard a slight voice of suspicion.

"Oh…Well that'll only make it worse." George said "We designed it so that it can only wear off in

a couple days. Magic won't help it." Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Harry all nodded in agreement.

Though Ron and Hermione's was a bit reluctant.

"I see…" Mr. Weasley said suspiciously.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley this is delicious!" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Oh, Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said rather distractedly. Slowly everything turned back to

normal. At the end of the meal Sirius and Remus had began a rather funny argument on what

their best prank was in school.

"I'm telling you Moony! The best one was when we bewitched Snivellus's robes to turn bright

pink and his hair to be curly for a week. Priceless!" Sirius was saying.

"I disagree, I think the one where we turned Mrs. Norris into a squirrel was the best by far!"

Ron and Harry each were roaring with laughter while Hermione gave a disapproving look.

"Yeah but we got detention for the rest of the year for that" Sirius said making a face "I had to

clean the whole hospital wing with a toothbrush! A toothbrush! I couldn't even bewitch it

either! Plus I got that holler from mum though that was nothing new. I think I got one every

week over something." Remus smirked.

"Yeah well me and Peter just had to agree not to do it again and we got off the hook. It was

only you and James who really got in trouble." Sirius's jaw dropped.

"_What!_ But…How…?" he sputtered looking outraged. "But that was like my worst detention

ever!" he wailed. "No fair…" he made a face then turned to the trio with a glint in his eyes.

"Have you lot ever gotten in detention before?" Ron and Harry exchanged grins of glee while

Hermione blushed.

"Once" she muttered glaring at the table.

"A couple times" Ron admitted smirking despite the look his Mom was giving him.

"Oh, Where do I begin?" Harry said laughing. "There was the one with the forbidden forest,

Lockhart, Snape" he said ticking them off on his fingers "Oh and I have them about everyday

with Umbridge" he added darkly.

"What did you do?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Told her Voldemort was back." Harry said shrugging "I always lose my temper in her class so I

cant say I don't exactly deserve it." he said making a face.

"Harry." Hermione said sharply banging her hands on the table "You do _not _deserve detention

with that….that…thing!" she shrieked and he quickly rose his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok! I agree." She glared at him and stabbed her kidney pie viciously.

"What does she have you do?" Sirius asked with amusement. "Can't be worse than the ones I

had." Ron snorted and Harry gave him a warning look.

"Lines" he answered with a strained smile.

"Lines…" Remus repeated slowly staring at Harry. Harry bit his lip and looked away.

"Yeah…boring right?"

"Very…" he agreed with his eyes narrowed. "What do you have to write?"

"I must not tell lies."

"Hm…Must not be making an impact." He said conversationally.

"Pardon?"

"You are lying right now aren't you?" Remus asked and Harry felt the remaining blood in his face

vanish.

"I…Don't know what you are talking about." Harry finally said. "You know I am rather tired. I

think I will be going back up to bed." He walked quickly to the door and went to turn the door

only to find it was locked. Fuming he turned to the people behind him.

"Do you mind?" he asked more coldly then he intended.

"Only if you tell us what is going on." Mr. Weasley said pocketing his wand. Desperate he

looked over at his friends for help. Hermione bit her lip and looked away while Ron stared at the

floor. George and Fred leaned in, now couroius as to what was going on. With a pleading look

on his face he looked at Ginny.

"Dad...If Harry doesn't want to-" she began but was cut off.

"Ginny, if Harry is hurt we need to know." For some reason this rubbed Harry the wrong way.

"I'm fine. I don't know why you don't think I can't take care of myself but I am fine. If I wasn't

then it wouldn't be your business anyway." he hissed. Looks of shock and hurt went through

the room. Harry turned once more to the door debating on whether to throw something at it.

Perhaps there was another exit? Not that he knew of...

"Harry" Sirius said "If you are getting hurt-"

"What did you not just understand about what I just said?" Harry yelled finally loseing it.

"Sirius you are not my dad! None of you are my parents! They. Are. Dead." Everyone was silent

for some time. Harry kicked the door out of frustration and finally sagged against it running his

hands over his face. After taking a few deep breaths he looked up through his fingers to see

everyone was still staring at him.

"Harry... You should tell them." Hermione finally spoke up timidly. He threw her a nasty look

then looked debatingly at the rest of the people at the table.

"It really is nothing." he said rather weakly. Ron snorted and Harry just hit his head against the

wall.

"I can't tell anyone" he finally said "because I already know how you'll react. You'll get really

upset over it and then go to Dumbledore or someone and if you do..." his voice trailed off for a

moment then he swallowed and went on "She'll make it worse...so much worse. She will make it

so that other kids have to do the same thing I have to. I don't want that." he whispered. Harry

felt eyes bore into his back.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered sounding on the verge of tears. He felt someone grasp his wrist

forcefully and this time didn't pull away. There were collective gasps around the room.

"Umbridge did this?" Mrs. Weasley said slowly her voice echoing with anger.

"Yes" he told her not meeting anyones eyes.

"You should have told us" Sirius said fighting to keep his voice steady "Hell, you two should

have told us!" he snarled turning to Ron and Hermione "You knew!" he said his voice now rising

to a shout "You knew and you didn't say anything!"

"Calm down Sirius" Harry muttered.

"No!" Sirius roared now beginning to get upset. "You don't care at all about yourself and frankly

it is beginning to bug me! Do you know Blood Quills are illegal? Did you know they have been

known to cause death? Yes death! That sick, crazy old hag is killing you and you kept it a

secret?"

"_This_ is why I didn't tell you Sirius! You are already overreacting!"

"What do you want me to do? Pick flowers?"

"To at least act calm!" Harry hissed. Sirius clenched his teeth and stalked out of the room

muttering darkly.

Harry glowered at the door he had just walked through and went to his room slamming the

door shut behind him. He loooked at his hands. _I must not tell lies._ He remembered when he

had talked to Ginny how everything seemed to make more sense. Slowly he got up and went

back to the door. He heard mummuring from the room.

"Guys?" he asked hesitantly. Everyones head snapped up. He hestiantly sat down and looked

them in the eyes. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, Not the ending i had in mind but it was getting outragously long don't you think? I really wanted this to be a one shot though :'( sorry if i scared some of you with the long chapters :D I am planning on writing an actual story for HP pretty soon too. Hope you guys enjoyed this little, long piece :D<strong>


End file.
